


701 - I would've stayed

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Becho Breakup, Bellarke End Game, F/M, Finally opening up, My version of 701, Oneshot, the head and the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: ONESHOT - this is my version of how I think we deserve 701. After searching for his sister Bellamy stays behind in Gabriel's tent. Clarke finds him there and they finally have some time together...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	701 - I would've stayed

It was getting dark when Gabriel nodded to Echo that it was time for them to go home, back to Sanctum. Octavia was nowhere to be found, they had searched for her in the surrounding area, but it wasn't enough for Bellamy.

When she reached out her hand he snapped “Don't touch me.” then he looked up, his eyes were so sad.  
“Sorry” he said, to be polite but inside he was dying, he wanted Clarke. She would've known what to do, she was the one who could get him back up on his feet again.  
“Bellamy we have to go, it's getting dark.”  
And again, he snapped at her “So? Go back if you want, I'm staying right here.”  
Gabriel swallowed and bit his lip “Look, I told you, there's nothing we can do now. She's gone, the anomaly took her. It was already a miracle that she returned the first time.”  
“Fuck off with your anomaly! This is all your fault. Octavia should've never trusted you! Is this how you get back at me?!” he stood up and walked up to him and narrowed his eyes.  
“Is this how you get your revenge!? I took your girlfriend to save Clarke, so you take my sister?! Is that it?”

And right when he wanted to grab him, Echo stepped forward...  
“Bellamy calm down! Let's just leave, there's nothing we can do now! We'll arrange something for tomorrow, maybe Raven knows what to do and mayb...”  
He turned to look at her “Like I said, you're free to go Echo.”  
But she'd seen what he's capable off and how much he freaked out after she accidentally almost killing his sister years ago...  
“What are you waiting for, just go!” he pushed and waited, but sarcastically smiled when she didn't move and stared at him like he was the enemy.  
“You don't even trust me.”

“No. I'm sorry ok?! Right now I don't.”  
Then he shook his head “Well you should at all times. You think I'm gonna kill him?” and he glared at Gabriel. “I should” he admitted with new tears in his eyes “but I won't.”  
“Good, let's go home then.”  
But Bellamy stayed right where he was...

Echo was annoyed by his attitude and she didn't understand him. “You left her behind when we arrived on this planet, what changed! There's nothing you can do, she's gone! Damn it why are you so stubborn!”  
“What?...What did you just say?”  
He lowered his head and heard her sigh. When he turned towards her, anger was written all over his face.  
“You once almost killed her, so are you happy now?” he dared “This is who I am, it's how we both were...And I'm not just giving up, you don't understand.”

Bellamy's eyes drifted off to the bed, to where Clarke rested after he saved her life...his hand petted the fabric. Every fiber in his body missed her right now...Remembering what he felt right here and how much he wanted to kiss her.

“I just realized that you don't even know me.” he added.

“You're not realistic right now...in those six yea...”  
But Bellamy interrupted “Clarke knows me better and we didn't get to spend six years together.” the heart was speaking...

Echo swallowed, this hurt, but she already knew it, that he still loved her.

Her answer hot the nail right on the head: “I know you well enough to know that you've never stopped loving her.”

And when he looked up from the bed to her, she was crying. It felt harsh, that he couldn't even respond, like giving her a hug, or comfort her...Even saying sorry was to much. Bellamy just sighed and stared in front of him.

Another nod between Gabriel and Echo. She dried her tears and decided to leave with Hope to Sanctum.

And right before she left the tent she turned “It's over isn't it?”  
Bellamy nodded and looked away.

… … … 

Next morning he woke up with a scare, feeling embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep instead of grieving his sister.  
“We've got company!” Gabriel yelled from below, busy examining the anomaly stone.  
It was a nice surprise when Clarke peaked around the corner, the moment their eyes met made him feel calmer instantly.  
She blinked her eyes and mirrored his sad face “Hey”  
“You came here alone?”

A tiny smile was on her face when she nodded and sat down beside him on the bed, like he did last time. For one second he looked away, when she lay her cold hand on his arm.  
“You're cold” he swallowed. Tears were burning in his eyes, but he wanted to stay strong, Clarke went through so much and just lost her mom.  
“I came here as soon as I heard what happened.” she let him know with this loving soft tone in her voice.

With a deep frown on his forehead he searched her face. Warmth filled his heart, this was Clarke right here, the love of his life. After he brought her back to life, it was like they were unable to live without each other ever again.

He clenched his yaws, wanting to say something, but then Clarke suddenly wrapped her arms around him and tightly held onto him. They both sighed and their breathing changed, like always when they were this close,ever since their reunion on earth.

“My heart feels so heavy” he let out, whispering in her neck. It made Clarke cry, she felt it too...  
“I'm so sorry Bellamy” she sobbed.

They both cried in each others arms, to the point where Bellamy leaned back on the bed, taking Clarke with him in his arms. It all went so natural, she let her head rest on his chest and it was like there was no one but them in this world.  
“And I'm so sorry you lost your mom...I wish I could take away your pain Clarke, but I can't.” he said with a hoarse voice. “Will this ever end?”  
Clarke stroked his arm “I already lost her before we got here...”  
“That's how I feel about O too...”

After a deep sigh Clarke moved a bit to get more comfortable, which gave him the opportunity to put his arm underneath her, around her back and let his hand rest onto her side.  
She looked up when he did and softly said his name “Bellamy?”  
“Hm-mm”  
“What do we do now?”  
They made eye contact and he thought about it...”I have no idea...” Clarke lay her head on his chest again, he sniffed her hair “Have we ever reached this point? That we don't know what to do?”

Clarke softly pushed her elbow into his belly to tease him “Well you're the heart...”  
“Yeah so? You're the head, you're supposed to come up with one of your great ideas.”  
“What does your heart tell you to do?”  
Surprisingly enough he didn't have to think about it. “Go back in time to fix things.”

Clarke was staring upwards, wondering “What if we could?...Which time would you travel back to?”

And also this answer was already there, he clearly thought this through before.  
“Right before Praimfaya...” This made her look at him again and they almost drowned in each other's eyes when he said 

“I would've stayed Clarke.”

She jumped up “What?”  
He glanced at her, calmly responding “You heard me”  
“Yes I sure did, but I don't see how that would've saved your sister or my mom...?” somehow she tried to avoid the subject.  
Their eyes locked “That's exactly my point. But it would have saved us.”  
“Us?”  
He was so loud! Nodding with a crooked smile “Octavia knew, your mom knew...And we both know it too.” he paused, keeping the intense eye contact. There was this tremble in his deep voice when he added “You would've injected me with Nightblood....And I would've stayed.”

A peaceful silence followed, Clarke obviously didn't know what to say, but it wasn't awkward.  
She was just a bit shy and softly said his name “Bellamy...”  
He loved it, the way she pronounced his name was warm, loving and also sexy.

Their eyes locked once again “Why are you still sitting up?” he asked opening his arm to invite her back where she was.  
She longed to be in his arms again and they both needed each other now more then ever.  
And when she found the same safe position against him again, she carefully started to opened up too “You think things would be different if we were- “  
Bellamy gave her time, but he knew the answer “Together? Yes.”

One hand slid over his chest as she got up a little, leaning on both arms next to his body, hovering above him...  
“Really?”  
“Yes” and his hand reached out to her face. “Always holding back isn't good.”  
As the head she had to think this through, which wasn't easy with all the upcoming butterflies “You think it would've changed things? That it would've made a difference?” she asked, completely ignoring her own feelings responding with her brain.  
A loving smile and a deep sigh gave away that he wasn't hiding from his feelings “Haven't you noticed? Everything changes when we're together. We need each other, we've said it so many times, but it's true...Clarke...if I had lost you on top of everything else, I wouldn't even be here.”

And the memory of shooting herself immediately went through her mind, that feeling when you got no one left. Had he experienced something similar after Praimfaya? They both suffered such a great loss already in their young life's. There often wasn't time to stop and think about it...Until now...when they just did.

“The thought of seeing you again, kept me going through those six years.” she finally admitted “That's why I called you every day Bellamy...I never tried to call my mom, it was always you.” It said a lot!  
“That's why I risked my sisters life to save yours. Because I couldn't loose you...”

They both knew they were each others most important person, but Bellamy changed the conversation dramatically.

“You called me everyday for six years, but you left me in the Fighting Pits...”

That hurt, it was so hard to hear the truth, but he had every right to bring this up again. Clarke now moved to sit up straight...  
“Hey I wasn't trying to be mean” Bellamy said, a bit awkward.  
“I know” Clarke said and stood up from the bed, to pace through the tent...Thinking deeply...

“It's the biggest mistake I ever made.” she said with a high voice, the last words inaudible because tears filled her eyes and her heart ached for him.  
Now he sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling sorry that he brought it up... “I already forgave you...”  
Then Clarke cried out “But it will always stand between us. and there's nothing I can do about it!”

Now Bellamy stood up and walked up to her “Hey, you asked me what I would do...You got your answer now. And if I did that, you would've never left me there because we would be a family. Everything would be different if I only wasn't such a coward.”  
Clarke moved away from him and started pacing again “You blame yourself? Why are you still – after all these years- hiding behind guilt and fear?”

And he just stood there “Oh come on! We both did! Remember 'love is weakness'? Im not stupid and I'm not hiding anything, I ju... “

Clarke was highly emotional and interrupted fierce “You're right ok?! Yes I believed that...and I left you before and I know what it did to you then...I- I broke your heart because I was to afraid to admit that _I love you._” she wanted to walk away, but that's when he stopped her.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him. “Wait a minute you...”  
They made eye contact, he felt that she was shaking. “Clarke, you just- You say you lo...”

“Yes I do. _I love you Bellamy Blake._” 

Her body was shaking but her voice was steady.  
A silence, while they kept that intense stare in each other's eyes. So much words unsaid between them...But this was healing and he couldn't do anything else then to just say it back. In a Bellamy-kind-of-way...

Lowering himself on one knee...It made her laugh...  
“Clarke Griffin I never-, I thought- didn't think this would happen. Because I never felt like I deserved you, that I was good enough for you. You were the princess, _my princess_ I looked up to you. My job is to keep you safe, to protect you, like I am your knight. But the truth is, you saved **me**..gentled me...I am who I am today because of you.” He took a deep breath and continued.

“You _my love_ always bring out the best in me. We need each other, because we are soulmates. The- _my_ heart can't function without the head _you_...And I love you too. God I love you so much.”

“Bellamy...Get up...” she giggled, so shy...  
And when he got up on his feet his lips reached for her faster then his arms.

They kissed each other with so much passion, it started slow but soon became faster and they both softly moaned, desperately trying to catch some breath.

*SIGH* THE END


End file.
